As is known in the art, electrically powered stud guns are utilized to weld a stud to a part, such as a metal frame about a hatch opening. Heretofore, it has been most difficult to correctly position the studs in the plane of the part. Furthermore, it has also been difficult to maintain the hand held stud gun at an orientation normal to the plane of the part.
These difficulties of operation result in misplaced studs, studs angularly oriented relative to normal. Repositioning of the studs are required in many cases and in other situations where the studs extend at angles other than normal, they must either be removed and replaced or forced to the correct angle by impacting the stud. This is particularly true where the stud receiving parts have a tolerance less than plus or minus 0.06 inches. Manual layout of stud positions is also a major construction problem.
Such problems as set forth above represent the waste of time, labor, equipment, and natural resources.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.